The Last Pawn
by Blue L.R.P
Summary: As Tenchi and the gang take their steps towards fianlly bringing peace to the Universe they must face up to the force known as Kain and confront the rumors of someone known as the counter-actor.
1. Chapter 1

The universe has since been in an uproar. It seemed as though no one had answers for what had happened to Lord Azusa Jurai, and because of that the tensions between the families only started to grow worse, with the constant threat of another war, the queens Misaki and Funaho being forced to control the throne while the next in line was to be found. However that was not a task as easy as one would assume it too be, for the next generations of Jurai rulers were living on the primitive planet of Earth and as it stood with the tensions a trip as long as the one to Earth from Jurai would be an almost foolish mistake for any of the royal families.

Mikumo Kuramitsu, like many of the Kuramitsu family had not heard of Azusa's death till a few days after the fact. Due to already existing conflicts and the few numbers of actively serving Kuramitsu family members forced Mikumo to take his birth place, accepting his role as the oldest living Kuramitsu and thus by fault the head of the family. Having hid that fact due to Mikumo's near rage influenced hatred of Kuramitsu relations with the other families he know found himself at a position where he was truly the only Kuramitsu fit to serve under the crisis, the only one with enough logic about him to keep his mind clear and open for the Jurai's meetings.

Mikumo walked down the corridor, wearing the multi-layered robes of the Kuramitsu family decorated in the colors white, red and gold. To his right and left were two guards, they were merely Galaxy Police officers but due to Mikumo's closer relationship to the police than the politics of the family he could easily trust his life in the hands of fellow officers rather than official guards other family members insisted on having. He looked around and saw the hostile eyes, thinking too himself how foolish it was to have this meeting on a Jurai controlled planet, the Kuramitsu were already hated they did not need to be thrown into the throng of hate filled citizens.

As they neared the entrance to the private area the queens had told him about he ordered the two police officers to stand by the outside of the doors, "Okay you two remember, we are the only Kuramitsu till the embassy, the last thing we want is an uproar. Use the stun setting on your side arms if trouble becomes to bad, I don't expect too many people to cause a scene here but just in case keep it on stun. Am I clear?"

As Mikumo watched his two guards nod and take positions at both sides of the rice door Mikumo pushed the door open just enough to enter closing it behind him. He walked into the room that under such circumstances would have been used to house hundreds of politicians, and yet now the room remained deserted, and in the center was a low rise table clearly put there in a hurry as both Misaki and Funaho sat on their knees on the opposite end watching Mikumo. He gave the two a bow as he moved to sit on an empty mat on the other side facing them as he pulled his right sleeve up grabbing a small tea cup that was placed there as he walked, "It's simply amazing…that we can still have these informal meetings like this." Mikumo said sipping at the tea before placing it back down.

"Of course Mikumo-Kun, you have been like family to us for so long, we know that you alone would not do anything against the Jurai, and neither would the family. Besides could you think of a weapon possible of completely catching a ship off guard and leaving very little left?" Misaki stated behind bowing her head slowly, meekly as he reached out for her tea, "…I miss him."

"As do I Misaki, and the girls, and the citizens and even a great deal of the Kuramitsu are continuing to morn his lose. Isn't that right Mikumo?" Funaho spoke placing a hand on the fellow wife of the late kind.

Misaki looked up to see Mikumo Kuramitsu nod with agreement as Misaki took a rather long sip of her tea, "It's different with me Onee-Sama, you were with him longer…I know it sounds selfish but It seems I barely knew him before…F-forgive me Mikumo-Kun I'm usually not like this."

"It's perfectly understandable Misaki, I have to ask you two given the position of Seto-Chan do you girls know of her opinion towards me?" Mikumo asked the two trying to change the subject.

Misaki's face seemed to if only slightly brighten up as she smiled at Mikumo, "Well her opinion was dampened when we learned Ryoko was your sister, but I at least think she still regards you as a good friend to the Jurai."

"That is good at least; look Misaki-Chan, Funaho-Chan, there is business I have to discuss with you two, rather important business. As it stands, all the most current heirs to the Jurai throne are on Earth; Yōshō, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami and even Yōshō's son are all defenseless on Earth. If it wasn't for long distance messaging they most likely would never have heard of the King's fate." Mikumo said as he took a sip of the dwindling tea looking at the queens.

"Yes it is true they don't have any real protection outside of themselves on Earth, but I doubt if anyone would attack Earth." Funaho stated.

"We've doubted attacks before Madam, but as it stands any one of the mentioned is liable for the Jurai throne, and whoever whatever attacked his highness, will most certainly come for them."

Misaki now nervously bit the nail of her left thumb keeping her head down, "What would you suggest Mikumo-Kun?"

"Now it's a radical idea but hear me out first, we get them on a Jurai ship, a cruiser most likely. If they are constantly moving it will make their assassin harder to find them, giving them a better chance at surviving through this ordeal."

"Or it could make them more prone to encounter this…whatever that thing that killed Azusa. Would you be prepared for whatever may happen to them if we allow you go along with this plan Mikumo?" Funaho said quickly wanting and expecting an answer just as fast.

"Absolutely Funaho-Chan, if anything happens to any of them from this point on regardless of my plan I will accept full responsibility for it, and will openly accept whatever you two and Seto-Chan deem reasonable punishment." Mikumo said more towards Funaho than Misaki, seeing as how the blue haired Jurai queen still seemed focus on her own nervousness.

The two queens kept silent as Funaho looked down at the fellow queen Misaki with a look of worry, concerning herself for just a moment over how since Azusa's death she had started to change. The normally cheerful and optimistic queen Misaki had since started to show emotions Funaho did not think Misaki knew about, such as nervousness and it was more than once when Misaki would snap in rage at guards trying to assist her. Funaho sighed as he looked back at Mikumo seeing he too had a look of worry, most likely stressed towards Misaki at the moment for her quiet attitude, "Okay Mikumo, there will be a ship ready by the time you reach the docks, please don't let anything happen too them."

"Thank you Funaho-Chan, Misaki-Chan, please relax I can insure you nothing will happen." Mikumo said rising back to his feet as her hesitantly placed on a hand on Misaki's shoulder, expecting a reaction. Instead he saw her slowly pull her head away from her gnawed fingernail as she looked up at Mikumo, eyes glazed with tears as she gave him a small smile. Mikumo gave her a smile in return and patted her shoulder, giving the two queens a polite bow from the waist as he exited the room.

As Mikumo left the room and started walking back towards the docking area the two Galaxy Police officers left from the sides of the doors to follow Mikumo as each of his sides as the one on his left asked the question, "Where to next Kuramitsu-San?"

"To the docking bay gentlemen, I want you two to get back onto the ship and inform Minami-San of my private message line, I will pass along to him of my plans for I regret to inform you two but we are departing ways once we reach the ship." Mikumo said re-adjusting his robes at his shoulders.

"Are you positive sir?"

"One hundred percent, I'm sorry I can't tell you two any more but once I get a hold of Minami-San he will understand and pass word onto appropriate members of the family that need to know."

Meanwhile, back on the planet Earth things had been able to retain a sense of normality given the circumstances to the Masaki household. Tenchi tended to the crops in the fields, Sasami stayed in the kitchen keeping Mihoshi around with her for help, Hishima Shima tended to the temple as his master Yume rested on the couch, both unable to leave due to a broken part on their ship. As for Ryoko and Ayeka, they both took this brief moment of peace to retreat to the floating hot spring above and relax in the steam and water.

The two still kept their distance from the other however, even though the original dispute concerning Tenchi's relationship had been subsided due to Ayeka's ever growing interest in Ryoko's partial brother Mikumo, the two still seem to step on the nerves of the other. However, it was Ryoko who started a conversation first, as she washed over her left shoulder with a rag she glanced back over at Ayeka's bare back, "Hey Ayeka."

The purple haired princess looked back towards the former pirate as well, "Yes?"

Ryoko looked away tossing the rag in her hands as her eyes rolled when her face was out of Ayeka's view, "I know this is going to sound weird coming from me for all people…But I'm sorry for your loss."

Ayeka looked at Ryoko her face showing confusion on why Ryoko would feel bad about her father's death. She looked away as her cheeks reddened as Ayeka gave herself a small smile, "Thank you."

Ryoko smirked, her pointed fangs being exposed to the hot air, "Don't think this means my opinion of you and my brother has changed Ayeka."

Ayeka's blush deepened as her body jerked back to face the cyan haired woman again, "W-what did you say?"

Ryoko was now closer to Ayeka, her eyes narrowed as she kept the grin filled with malice, "Oh don't act surprised, you never did a good job of hiding it we all sort of know you like Mikumo."

"T-this is not a conversation we should be having!"

"You know princess I just realized…you get ugly when you blush." Ryoko said letting out a hardy laugh.

However as Ayeka was about to say a comeback a third voice rose out of the mix, "Please you two, no fighting and could you get dressed, Tenchi wants us all at the house."

Ryoko and Ayeka both turned towards the edge of the water and saw the blonde haired Mihoshi Kuramitsu standing there in a pink tank top and tan jeans looking at the two as Ryoko spoke up, "Just how long have you been there?"

Mihoshi blinked looking down at the two naked women, "The whole time why?"

From outside the house Tenchi was returning carrying the basket of freshly picked carrots inside as he heard shouting from the hot spring not bothering to look up, "Mihoshi…you need to learn timing." Tenchi said more to himself, putting the basket of carrots in the storage shed as he let towards the house and inside to hopefully get everyone together and tell them of the news Mihoshi had gotten.

Once everyone had gotten to the house Tenchi looked over them all. Yume was still partially sprawled out of the couch, giving just enough room for Ayeka and Mihoshi to sit. Ryoko stood standing beside Hishima as Sasami stood on the other side of Ryoko looked over at Tenchi like everyone else as she spoke, "What did you need to tell us Tenchi?"

"Not too long ago Mihoshi got a message from Mikumo, he wants us too get ready to leave the planet for a while. He said that the situation concerning the Jurai and Kuramitsu families is getting worse and Funaho and Misaki agreed to let him take us on a ship to keep us moving so people can't find us. For convince he's picking up Washu and Zaneko on his way, this is serious guys he'll be here soon and I want everyone ready. Yume, Mikumo told me he has the spare part you two need for your ship, you don't have to come if you don't want." Tenchi said looking down at Yume.

Yume rose up looking over the couch as Hishima who in turned looked down at her. Yume rose up walking over to Tenchi as she looked up at him slightly annoyed, "No way! Don't you think you'll get rid of us that easily, we're coming along. Hishima go pack our things would you?"

Tenchi sighed as Hishima exited the house, "Right. I'm sorry for the short convince everyone but Mikumo rather demanded we come along, so please go pack your things. He didn't tell Mihoshi how long we'll be gone but pack enough to last awhile."


	2. Chapter 2

Zaneko walked down the steel corridors of the ship looking over the interior as he walked next to the Choushin goddess Washu Hakubi, as the goddess retained the form similar to that of a preteen with her hair running down her back reaching the back of her calves. Zaneko's own raven colored hair was tied into a tail but still reached easily between his shoulders blades as his hair rested against his silk robes as he looked down and saw Washu still wearing the same uniform she usually wore. As he did this Washu spoke to him looking forward, "Where do you think they are?"

"Most likely in the lounge Washu-kun, I doubt if they have even gotten used to the idea on staying on a ship for…well I don't think even you can be sure on when we can leave. Hell I doubt if your son has even completely informed them of his plans." Zaneko said as they continued to walk taking a turn down the left hallway towards the lounge area.

"Yeah…Mikumo has been acting strange lately. What do you think you've been around him more than I was able too?" Washu asked her recently gained friend.

"Well there are two reasons I can think of off the top of my head Washu-Kun. He is confused, after all, Mikumo spent most of his life in a lab or out on the field with the police, he was more accustomed to that kind of work and then he was thrown into politics. He is not used to always having meetings, discussions with the other families and of course he had to take this position in the middle of a crisis. It's either that or he might have finally realized his age, he has too be pushing five thousand Washu-Kun, I know he easily outlived his first wife and chances are he would have done the same to the second, granted if she did not die from that lung disorder."

"I…I did not know of that second one…must have been tough on him." Washu said looking away from Zaneko crossing her arms.

"Indeed, both of them were bad. I heard with the first he never left his the graveyard for a few days, going back and forth between her grave and his father's. With the second there is an old story that he locked himself in his study over a week and had found a way of easing the pain of the disorder. Can't say what's true in either, I was away during both of them." Zaneko told Washu as they both entered into the lounge area.

The room it self was designed for a luxury cruiser, in that it was one of the largest areas of the ship. It was build around glass, giving a view of space on all sides spare the one containing the door in and out and of course the ceiling. The room was furnished in high end luxury couches all of which had a red color to their leather exterior. The flooring of the room was hardwood, dark in its tint as it covered the entire room and stopped at the entrance to give way to the metal of the rest of the ship. In the far right corner of the room was a fully stocked bar and against the wall opposite of the bar was a stair elevated walkway to serve as an observation deck.

The room was ordinarily spacious yet now it seemed barely large enough to confine to all the guests it housed, Yōshō sat on one of the large couches with his son Nobuyuki acting paranoid and glancing around the room more at the prospect of being in space than anything else. Yume and her robotic minion Hishima equally sat side by side on the other couch with their eyes shut, not seeing any real excitement in the ordeal. Mikumo and Ayeka stood on the observation deck as Mikumo pointed out consolations and ways of pointing out where Jurai was in relation to them, with Sasami close to their side. Over by the bar Ryoko was attempting to pull Tenchi over to the bar as Mihoshi slept slumped over in one of the three chairs with Ryo-Ohki slept in her animal form on her lap.

As Zaneko looked around the room he quirked a brow as he once more scanned over where everyone was, "Washu-Kun, I fail to find your sister."

Washu let out a short chuckle continuing to stand beside him before starting to walk into the room, "That's because she's right beside you."

Zaneko blinked in confusion turning to the other side when he saw the smiling face of a floating child, purple hands and elegant robes with facial makeup. Zaneko gave a short raspy grunt as he looked dead at the small being, "Please don't ever do that again Lady Tokimi."

The being merely laughed as she glided into the room as well, "I wouldn't do it if your reaction wasn't worth it."

"Don't go too far Lady Tokimi, I have a matter I want to discuss with you and your sisters after Mikumo explains himself." Zaneko said walking with the goddess into the lounge.

Shortly after Zaneko arrived Mikumo looked back and now noticed that everyone was here, and that it was time to tell them the truth. He gestured Ayeka's shoulder as Mikumo turned to face the crowd, "Thank you everyone for being willing to go along with this on such short notice. However I was not completely honest with you, we won't simply float around in space till this is over. As it stands now, the royal families are focusing more on their relations with the others, and as such no one is even looking into just who this thing that killed the king is or where it is. That's why we're going after him; I have a few sources that tell me they have information about that creature. Because of the risk this could have I won't force any of you to go along, if you want to return to Earth simply let me know at any time and I will have a cruiser take you back."

Mikumo Kuramitsu looked around the room seeing if anyone was willing to change their outlook on the situation. He of course knew Nobuyuki would want to go back, they had forgotten his wife, and he was not suited for this kind of position, Yōshō would have to stay. Right now he was the most important man amongst them. When Mikumo was surprised that no one objected outside of Nobuyuki making his want known Mikumo nodded, "Okay than, Nobuyuki-San I will have a Galaxy Police cruiser take you back home, as for the rest of you might as well settle in and get use to the ship."

As everyone in the room started to leave Zaneko stayed behind sitting next to Washu on a newly emptied couch as Tokimi now took a form similar to an adult human sitting on the other side of Zaneko. Zaneko closed his eyes slowly, "Shall the third join us in the ultimate dimension?" He asked hearing the two goddesses say yes as they followed his motions.

When Zaneko reopened his eyes he found himself in the Chousin's realm, a section of the Ultimate dimension secluded off just for them. Zaneko's robes were now shown to be multi-layered as on his face was painted markings, painted to a red circle on his forehead and extending down along his cheeks and curling further into his face. He looked around seeing first Washu, then Tokimi and finally Tsunami, the latter he smiled at, "Good to see you join us Lady Tsunami."

"Like wise it's always pleasant to see you Zaneko. Am I correct in assuming you are the one who wanted to speak to us?" The blue haired goddess asked as she faced Zaneko.

"Yes I am; you see I am concern about…things I am hearing, and seeing. It is no doubt that this creature who killed the kind is powerful, frankly like with Fredsin it concerns me that we were unable to detect him sooner or even now be able to find me."

"As we are all, surely you did not mean to call us here just to say that Zaneko." Tokimi said looking at the male amongst them, her purple eyes narrowed at him.

"Of course there is more…I know that during the incident with Z you three came in contact with the Counter-Actor. I've been hearing rumors that not only was she not taken care of during your encounter but that maybe this creature if he isn't the Counter-Actor he is a precursor to it…These rumors are coming from the administrators by the way."

The three goddesses all looked at each other glancing back at Zaneko, if the administrators were growing concerned over the threat of the Counter-Actor than indeed there might be a real danger of her still being around. Washu looked over at Zaneko her eyes showing the worry they all felt, "Is this, what your dream was about?"

"Dream? What dream?" Tsunami now asked as the other two Chousin turned and looked at Zaneko.

"A few days back I sort of had a dream, usually my dreams are clear premonitions and yet this one worried me…because I could hardly tell if anything was truly in it or not. I will try and recreate it for you all but I doubt if you will find any knowledge in it either." Zaneko said closing his eyes and gulping as he tried to recall his vision.

At first it seemed as though nothing had happened at all. Then almost as subtle as a flap of a bug's wings a faint trail or red began to seep around them in the darkness, pulsing into the darkness and back to the red. The Chousin looked around trying to find some shape, some form of evidence or reason in the seemingly blank vision. However, just as subtle as the redness, there came a low moan, seeming to surround them in the agony of its sound. The moaning never seemed to get any louder, staying just so they could hear it, then came a single word spoken in an unfamiliar voice, "…Hurts."

Zaneko's eyes opened up as he looked back over the ship's lounge as Washu and Tokimi both looked at him shaking their heads, neither was able to find any indication that his dream was a premonition or anything other than an odd nightmare. However as Zaneko tossed his long ponytail over his right shoulder, allowing him to rub his neck with his left hand he heard soft sniffling as he looked back. He saw Mikumo and Ayeka bending over with Sasami between them wiping at her tear filled eyes, "What's wrong with her?"

Ayeka looked up at Zaneko with concern in her eyes, "I don't know she just started crying is all."

Mikumo took a hold of Sasami's shoulder and gestured towards Ayeka to start on their way, "We'll take her to Ayeka's room; see if with a little rest doesn't help this."

Zaneko watched as the three left the room leaving only Zaneko with the two remaining goddesses, and all of which were holding the same look and all thought the same thing. Zaneko spoke looking at Washu first then Tokimi, "Tsunami is wise, and Tokimi did mentioned that Tsunami was the one who saw for herself who the Counter-Actor was…Do you think that maybe she saw something we didn't?"


	3. Chapter 3

Their first stop in their investigation was to an information broker, one who sold secrets to the highest bidder, by the name of simply Mori. Mori was known to be someone who worked both sides of the game, selling high security information to pirates and when caught was known to trade information about said pirates back for immunity. Mikumo was able to determine that shortly following the king's death Mori had rented out a luxury resort on a far off planet resort known as Kushu.

Tenchi Masaki had joined Mikumo down at the air lock as the ship was docking, "Masaki, I would like for you to come with me, might give you a chance to experience life on other worlds. Don't worry I can promise your safety no one there will be willing to open attack anyone."

Tenchi looked at Mikumo as he seemed to be waiting on something, "Um so I'll go, but care to tell me where 'there' is?"

"A party of sort Masaki, our contact Mori is holding a get together of sorts, it will be packed with pirates and smugglers, but everyone knows not to start a fight around Mori."

"Everyone knows?"

"Mori has a zero tolerance policy against violence. No one will be armed and most will be offering gifts to try and get a chance at a discount at Mori's information. Thus to blend in we will be doing the same, just waiting to hear if our gift to Mori has made it or not."

Tenchi stood nodding his head as he waited by Mikumo till he gave the go and they would start to wherever Mikumo thought they needed to be. A low sounding beep was heard from the ear piece Mikumo had in his right ear as he held up his hand against the machine and listened in. Mikumo nodded as he gestured towards the doorway in Tenchi's view, "Right their ready come on Tenchi."

Mikumo started out of the ship walking onto the dock walkway and as he turned to wait for Tenchi he caught sight of someone standing on the exterior of the ship, it was Zaneko. "What you doing up there?" Mikumo asked as Tenchi joined him off the ship now looking up as well.

"I have a bad feeling, so Hishima and I are watching; he's on the other side." Zaneko said never lowering the binoculars he was looking out through as he sat on the ship.

"Zaneko you know what the chances are of anything happening even on the same planet as Mori are as well as I do." Mikumo said waving his hand to call for one of the taxis waiting at the docks.

"Indeed," Zaneko said lowering the binoculars as he looked down at the two, "but my gut instincts have saved us before now haven't they?"

"Right, right, just don't do anything drastic okay?" Mikumo said getting into the taxi and gesturing Tenchi to follow as they saw Zaneko give a quick smile and go back to watching through his binoculars.

Their ride was a quiet and peaceful one; only after they reached their destination did things start to shake up. They stepped out in front of the large hotel built almost at a curve around the pool behind it. Mikumo gestured Tenchi to follow him as the two approached the front staircase, where a guard was surveying the guest and gifts for any sort of weaponry.

It was during this that Tenchi saw the gift Mikumo must have brought to the occasion. It was a larger-than-life sized gold plated statue of none other than Fredsin that stood erect upon a marble stand. His gold lifeless eyes seemed to focus on nothing other than Tenchi, even in death Fredsin persisted after him. Oddly enough there was something Tenchi did not notice about Fredsin that was in the statue, his arms were at his side and his left seemed more skeletal and was plated in silver gripping a pistol.

Tenchi was still staring at the statue when suddenly a voice rang out close to them, "Beautiful, I would assume Mori would take enjoyment at such a sight of the most wanted pirate or our generation." Tenchi turned to see the source of the voice seeing a rather young looking woman, brunette hair, fair skin and bright emerald eyes. Her dress waving against her body as she twirled the wine in her right handed glass looking at Fredsin's statue.

"Indeed that's the idea isn't it? If we don't impress Mori…well I have heard stories of what happens to people kicked out of Mori's parties." Mikumo suddenly spoke up tossing a smirk at the woman.

The woman took a sip of her wine after giving a haughty chuckle and tilted her head before going back inside. Mikumo looked over at Tenchi, "Come on, we have an audience with Mori. Best to get this over with before everyone recognizes me and starts complaining or plotting."

Walking into the party Tenchi was rather taken back seeing the lobby filled with guests. The walls seeming ready to burst from the sheer volume of people inside, and somewhere amongst them was this Mori they needed to talk to. Tenchi felt almost overwhelmed by the idea of trying to find one person in this group, till suddenly, a booming high-pitched voice broke out, "Hello! Hello by best fishes!"

Tenchi turned to the voice and saw a person walking down the steps in the back of the lobby. He could not easily tell the gender of the being but was assuming a man since the facial structure featured a hard chin and deep eyes. The person walked down the steps in an extremely over-the-top tunic that fan out at the collar and rim. This person was walking around, talking down at people as if he was the center of all the attention and thus the cause of the whole party. Tenchi assumed this must be Mori.

However, as Tenchi started to walk towards the oddity of a person Mikumo grasped at his arm stopping him, "You can mingle with guests later; Mori is the main reason were here."

"I know, but that person…isn't that Mori?" Tenchi asked gesturing to the over ecstatic man as Mikumo laughed.

"Sure Tenchi boy, if you think that's Mori than I'm glad I didn't leave you here to talk to Mori. I'll explain later, this way." Mikumo said heading towards a door at the far right wall of the lobby.

After squeezing through the crowds towards the door, Mikumo and Tenchi entered through it without any problems. The room in itself took the appearance of a library, with rows of shelves filled with old paper books and some of the shelving devoted to electrical data. At the far end of the room stood the same woman who earlier took note of the Fredsin statue, "I really do like the statue. So, Mikumo, what does the GXP need of me now?"

Back on the ship Zaneko still sat on the roof of the ship, overlooking towards the horizon as Hishima had already came to the conclusion that things were peaceful, "Still having that gut feeling Zaneko?"

"You know Hishima, sometimes I wish I could set you on mute, or whatever it is I could do to shut your mouth." Zaneko said as he continued to watch.

"Sometimes I wish the same thing concerning you."

"Than it sounds likes we have a problem, remind me later to settle this the old way."

"Why? I beat you last time." Hishima said as he still lay on the ship.

"You didn't beat me as I recall…" Zaneko let his words drift off as he straightened up. He brought his binoculars down and looked out at the horizon confused before looking through once more, "What the hell…"

Hishima glanced back at Zaneko as he got up to move by Zaneko, "Finally see something do you?"

"Yeah…the Jurai Royal Guard…here take a look." Zaneko said rising to his feet handing Hishima the binoculars as he stroked his bare chin. "No isn't that odd…You wouldn't think…I mean Mikumo told Misaki that we were…" Zaneko looked at Hishima as the other looked down at him, "Keep an eyes out I'll make sure no one comes out."

Hishima nodded as Zaneko went down into the ship simply to insure no one became a problem if things outside became complicated. The robot continued to look out at the oncoming troops. It was not only odd that here, as far from Jurai control as they could get, to encounter a group of the Royal Guards, but it was also that these men seemed ready to fight.

By the time Zaneko had returned, Hishima was waiting by the dock of the ship, for the Royal Guards were now nearly at the ship. Zaneko stood beside his mechanical companion as they watched the armed guards marched towards them, "So Hishima, what's the plan?"

"The plan? Well if their friendly you can do the talking, if not, than I take the ones on the right." Hishima said, his eyes darting about the guards.

"Good enough I guess." Zaneko said as the guards suddenly charged at the ship, spears and swords drawn. Zaneko looked at Hishima, "You always ruin our luck." Zaneko said before popping his knuckles and charged at the guards alongside Hishima.

The battle waged as Hishima's systems quickly adapted to the tactics and weapons of the guards as he continued to hold the guards off with his fists alone. Zaneko also fought with his fists, his god-like energy permitting him to keep up with the metal fighter, but his fists were soft and slowly started to ware from the constant fighting. The good part of it was that for every guard they defeated, two others retreated. Though Zaneko worried more so when suddenly from behind him he heard the voice of the cyan pirate scream out, "What is going on out here?"

"Hishima! Hold them back!" Zaneko shouted, attempting to work through the crowd back towards Ryoko. However, in his struggle in moving the guards were able to land a few more extra blows on him. The last sight he saw before blacking out was of a guard landing a lucky blow on the back of Ryoko's head, sending her unconscious as well.

Zaneko had awakened a few more minutes later by Hishima shaking him. Zaneko groaned rubbing the back of his sore neck as Hishima offered a hand to Zaneko, "Sorry. They snuck past me with Ryoko. You okay though?"

Zaneko shook his head as he gripped on Hishima's wrist and pulling himself up looking out away from the ship. "No…Let's get a hold of Mikumo, he needs to know." Zaneko said stumbling off into the ship as he continued to rub his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're telling me that the Jurai Royal Guard attacks us, and took off with Ryoko, correct?" Mikumo asked, as himself, Tenchi, Zaneko and Hishima were in a small meeting room. Zaneko held an ice pack to his brow sitting on the conference table as Hishima paced back and forth with Tenchi standing by the door.

"Yeah, I know how it sounds." Zaneko said taking the ice pack off and rubbed at the bump on his head before he re-plied the pressure.

"It just…Doesn't make sense, how did the Royal Guard even knew we were here? Why would they attack us? Why take any of us? I suppose Ryoko at least makes sense, given she's still an enemy of the Jurai." Mikumo said crossing his arms.

"I don't get it either, they have to have a base near by if not on the moon, I suppose we should whip by and get Ryoko back." Zaneko said as he hopped off the table and stood.

"What?" Hishima shouted as he stopped in his pace and turned towards Mikumo and Zaneko, "You can't be serious. Ever since Ryoko has been with us all I have been told she has done was cause us nothing but strife and vexation. Look whatever attacked the king threatens Master Yume and all life in the universe, I say leave Ryoko with the guard. If she gets out she can catch up with us!"

"You can't be serious!" Tenchi suddenly shouted back, "Ryoko is a friend, and we help our friends!"

"Exactly! We risk more being distracted away from the real threat to save one to take that chance."

Zaneko turned back to Mikumo, "You're call, Mikumo-Kun, still want to go get Ryoko, or hope for the better?"

"Do you even have to ask Zaneko?" Mikumo said standing more erect as he moved to the door, "We go for Ryoko. Mori is with us, she insisted on coming along in exchange for her information. Go check up on her, see if she has everything and if she can get a hold of where Ryoko is." With that said, Mikumo and Tenchi left the room as Zaneko and Hishima followed.

However, as they were getting ready to part ways Zaneko noticed Washu walked by and handed the ice pack to Hishima, "Could you check on Mori for me? There's something important I have to do Hishima-Kun."

Zaneko did not wait for an answer as he quickly caught up with Washu, once by her side, Zaneko started to walk with her. "Good evening Washu-Chan."

"Ah Zaneko, heard you got in a little fight, hope you're not too hurt…I need an able hand in the lab." Washu said back as he neared her lab.

"Actually Washu-Chan…There's something I want to talk to you about…in the ultimate dimension, it's personal."

Washu looked back at Zaneko, one eye brow cocked at him before she gave a half smile, entering the lab and keeping the door open long enough for Zaneko to join her. Once both were in the lab they both left this dimension, returning to their original outer-dimensional bodies. "Okay, Zaneko, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

Zaneko was silent at first, scratching the back of his neck as he avoided Washu's gaze. "The world is getting crazy you know? I mean, with the king's death, that…thing that killed him is a threat to everyone, the counter-actor. Now this, Ryoko got kidnapped BY the Jurai, and now were having to rely on a criminal information broker just to get us a lead."

"Yeah I suppose so; I have a feeling though Zaneko, You're trying to avoid something. What is it?"

"Well Washu-Chan…When the others realize just how much is at stake, they, like me, will want closure. Well, we've been together for a while now, and we're close, and this is incredibly awkward to talk about, this was a bad idea sorry for bothering you."

Zaneko told Washu as he tried to get back to the third dimension; that was till Washu, still with her smile, placed her hand on his chest. "I think I understand. You always get nervous whenever I brought up our relationship. Am I right Zaneko?"

"It's just, you know, you being a goddess who had a hand in creating the universe, and me…Well when even compared to D3, I'm near nothing. Isn't this odd to even consider this Washu-Chan?"

Washu shook her head as she moved closer to Zaneko, her hand still upon his breast, "You can stop being so formal Zaneko, and if it makes you relax then I'll tell you the truth. With the expectation of the mild fascination with Tenchi, you have been the first person since Mikamo that I can even see in that way, you can be so serious when needed and yet, you have this quality about you, such youthfulness and charm, you understand?"

"I…I think I do." Zaneko said as he looked down at Washu.

Washu smiled up at him, her hand traveling up against his chest, her fingers gliding over his neck before taking a hold of Zaneko's face. The goddess brought Zaneko's face down to hers, allowing their lips to openly connect, their breath intermixing as their lips softly pressed against the other's pair. Washu broke off their kiss as she continued to look up at him, "Oblige this goddess just once before you start thinking the world is ending okay? I'll leave my quarters open and I'll take a more…suitable form Zaneko."

"Okay Washu…kun." Once Zaneko said that Washu nodded and disappeared as she returned to the third dimension, leaving Zaneko there all till he could join her. Only a few seconds later Zaneko entered the third dimension, only to be greeted by an empty entryway to the lab. If Washu was keeping her word chances were she was already in her room. Zaneko turned to leave the room, shutting the metallic door behind him.

Zaneko walked down the hall a few feet, Washu's room was only a short distance from the ship's lab. When Zaneko reached to open the door he found that it was indeed open and he helped himself in, locking the door behind him. Once inside Zaneko saw clearly Washu had made herself at home on this ship, using her sub-space technology, she had turned a room, no bigger than an apartment, into a multi-leveled laboratory. Zaneko looked around, noticing the lights were dimmed as he called out, "Washu-Kun? You here?"

Indeed she was. She approached Zaneko from a darkened portion of her lab, in a form much more reflective of her goddess status, and much more mature than her usual child-like demeanor. Her red locks stayed against her back, resting against what seemed like the only piece of clothing Washu had on, a white silk robe, tied rather loosely. Zaneko could almost see the full form of her ample chest, and with each step she took the robe opened enough, so that Zaneko could see nearly all of her pale legs.

Washu reached Zaneko as she looped one arm around his waist, the other resting on his shoulder. She pressed her body against his as she picked back up on the kiss they had started. She smiled against Zaneko's lips when she felt his hands rest on her hips as she broke their kiss, moving away and taking his hand, "Come…my love." Washu told Zaneko as she began to lead him to her bed.

The both of them were naked upon the mattress, with Zaneko atop of Washu. Zaneko's hips thrusting into his goddess as Washu's breasts bounced in rhythm with his pacing. Zaneko's hands held her closely by the hips, as Washu did the same holding onto him by the neck as each tried to conceal their moans, in case anyone would hear. Suddenly, at the height of Zaneko's thrusts, he felt Washu push herself against him, forcing him to roll over, as he was pushed onto the bed with Washu on top of him, Zaneko still inside her and now she was keeping the pace up, bouncing upon Zaneko's organ.

Once their love making was over, the couple rested in Washu's bed, with Zaneko holding onto the goddess by her shoulder as she rested partially on his chest. As the two of them began to drift off towards sleep, Washu kissed at Zaneko's neck, whispering, "Promise…you won't leave."

Zaneko reached down kissing her forehead, in the morning she would take her usual child-like form, and this night will be forgotten till this whole ordeal that threaten the universe was dealt with, "I promise, Washu-Kun."


	5. Chapter 5

Tenchi Masaki walked along the moist dirt and ground, following the ebony cloaked figure before him. There were no trees around them, or any sort of sky or horizon, spare the ground, everything about them was a gray thick mist. Soon the figure stopped, and looked upward as the hood on his head remained up, and he spoke in a familiar voice, "Do you know me, Masaki?"

"I could never forget my own voice could I, Fredsin?" Masaki asked confused more then anything, this was not like his normal dreams, and Fredsin had not arrived in them since their last battle.

Fredsin smirked to himself, as his hands, the left being metallic, reached up and pulled the hood of the cloak down. He turned to look back at Tenchi, their faces now showing more similarities, "Now Masaki, you are starting to impress me yet again."

"I don't remember that, I want to know where we are, and where did that come from?" Tenchi asked, as he gestured to Fredsin's long forgotten metal appendage.

"Logical questions. Well the simple one is about this hand, you first saw me after I tricked Tokimi. I lost my left hand the first time I traveled dimensions. I tried to replace it with something when I met a pure cold hearted bastard, Tarant Shank. No one would have missed him, and he had the cybernetics I could use to rebuild a hand. This is now part of me Masaki, during our second meeting I did not have it, because I was more of a projection, I was back in my home dimension like I am now, the difference being back then I had the energy to interact with your world Masaki."

"So that second time you came to Earth, what was it all in our heads?"

"Not exactly, I could interact, I could destroy Masaki, but when you killed me, all you did was cut off my connection to your dimension."

"So then, where are we that you can show up?" Tenchi asked as he looked up and around at the area before him.

Fredsin smirked as he too looked around, "Our subconscious, well yours mainly, but to fortify this connection I had to weasel in some of my own forgotten memories into here. Basically, like I said, this is the part of our minds that…holds the things we wish to forget, and between supernatural beings, it's the plane they contact each other through."

"So…we're supernatural?"

"Yes, Masaki, ever since you got those wings and ever since…well yes, I'm supernatural as well. In fact Masaki, that's why I have come back to you."

"What?" Tenchi said turning back to look at Fredsin.

"Call is remorse, or whatever your morals would call it, but I'm going to give you some help in stopping the Counter-Actor."

"Um…The Counter-Actor?"

"Oh right, you're slow, okay quick explanation. She's the person you don't want around. If my memories of your dimension are correct, then from what I've heard you meet her briefly during your confrontation with Z. The Counter-Actor is one of those predestined creations. No one knows for sure when or where the Counter-Actor was first conceived, or when she'll come. All that is known about her, is that she has powers stronger than the Choushin, hence her name. Once I learned that Kain had actually quickened the Counter-Actor's awaking in this dimension, I had to help."

"Why did you have to help? Doesn't seem likely for a man who twice threatened the universe to try and save it."

"Because she can cross dimensions, and I don't want to have to deal with her."

"How thoughtful of you, giving me the job of defeating a being stronger than the goddesses. Hey wait, you keep referring to the Counter-Actor as a she, you know who it is?"

"Of course! Unlike your godly friends, I don't forget things easily, and I saw your confrontation with Z when I came here, and you met the Counter-Actor briefly there."

"Then, tell me who it is!" Tenchi demanded of Fredsin.

"Oh come on now Masaki, you still have your memories, think!" Fredsin said as he looked back at Tenchi, a visible look of irritation on his face.

Tenchi thought for a moment, thinking back to that day, back to everything that had happened. "Misaki…it looked like Misaki with short hair."

"It's always the ones you least expect." Fredsin said as he looked back around at the void around them.

"Why should I listen to you though? I mean, you did try and kill me and now you're…getting inside my head." Tenchi asked as he kept his gaze on Fredsin.

"You're not, if we trusted everyone easily, than there would be no conflicts. For the record though, I did try and kill you twice." Fredsin said as from the void, the image of Noike appeared. The arranged wife of Tenchi looked off into nothing, not giving any attention to the men.

Fredsin turned and noticed Tenchi, his eyes fixated on Noike, "She's dead Tenchi, I killed her remember? She is nothing more than a projection of a memory, one of us was thinking of her, thus she seeped out into a physical form. You hate me, but consider this Tenchi. I only killed one person relating to you; if Kain or the Counter-Actor succeed, all will die. Every single being in the galaxy will be in danger, nay every being in every dimension. We will die several times, Noike will die several times, everyone will suffer several deaths. Do you understand Tenchi? It's always been up to you."

"Wait, what? What do you mean always been up to me?" Tenchi asked, his mind finally snapped back at the person who spoke.

Fredsin merely smirked, as Noike vanished once more, and he spoke. "It's simple Masaki. Though there is no way to destroy the Counter-Actor, there is one way…don't worry, you'll figure this out soon enough…maybe sooner then you think."

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Tenchi tried to ask as the area around them started to blur out, Fredsin included. Soon the whole ground he stood on started to vanish from beneath him, and in his shock more than anything, felt like he was falling. However, as Tenchi started to fall, he felt something grab the back of his shirt and jerk him back.

At the jerk, Tenchi's eyes opened widely, he was back in his room on the ship. Tenchi looked around him, eyes wide at disbelief from the sudden shift in worlds, and he saw to his right Hishima stood over him. As the robot saw Tenchi awake he spoke, "Mikumo told me to wake you; we found where Ryoko was taken. Mikumo said he needs some help and wants you to join him on the bridge when you have time. Hurry."

With that said, the robot left. Tenchi sat up on his bed. Face in his hands as he wiped the sweat from his brow, his eyes still wide as he caught his breath. He still was not sure on half the words Fredsin told him, or even if it was Fredsin and not just his own mind. Tenchi decided to keep this information to himself for now, if there came a time when any of what Fredsin said turned out to be true, he would come true and tell everyone. Tenchi stood up and dressed, and left his room for the bridge still trying to shake the feeling from his dream. He would have to focus if Mikumo needed him.


	6. Chapter 6

In the security room of the Second Jurai Correctional Facility, two guards leisurely watched over the monitors. The first was a taller man, who seemed to be nothing but skin over his bones, his hair spiked straight upward to avoid any of it touching the Jurai Royal Guard uniform on his body. His friend was a giant of a man. He too wore the same uniform, but it seemed stretched over his large form, muscles bulging from his sleeves as he scratched at the goatee on his chin. The names the other guards and prisoners called them were Blades and Biggs, respectively.

As the two rested in the room more than worked, the door leading into the control room. From the other side emerged a single guard, wearing a protective gray helmet, with the eye slots covered in orange glass. The guard approached the two and looked one to the other as he spoke through the air filters, "A new prisoner is being brought it. What cell?"

Blades raised his left leg high in the room, and slammed the heel of that foot down on the panel before him. One of the screens surrounding them turned green and started to list off a series of red dots. At the end of the list was a singular green dot, and with a slight shift of his giant head, Biggs spoke in his deep gruff voice, "Left wing, number 37."

The guard left the room, entering back into the main hanger of Second Correctional as the guard was met up with two other dressed in the same uniform. Between the two of them was a large floating log; seemingly stuck in the wood was the infamous pirate Ryoko, grinding her teeth as a low electrical current constantly surged through her body. The main guard gestured towards the western elevator shaft, "Cell number 37."

The main guard watched as the two other dragged the new prisoner to the shaft, a scream erupting from her lips as they sent a more powerful shock through her body. He went back to his station when a call came; a ship had requested permission to dock on the prison. Security had tightened since Fredsin's escape, and now three uniformed guards all stood near the landing platform as the main guard took over the landing controls of the ship remotely—he would not take risks with a ship that still gave no identification.

The ship was clearly Jurai, but was still suspicious. The main guard opened the ship's door, and at once the three guards on stand by rushed into the vessel. After they went inside, things were quiet; there was not a sight of the guards for a good three minutes. The main guard had gotten ready to call in for reinforcements when two of the guards re-emerged from the ship, dragging with them a rather odd fellow—tall, shirtless and without a mouth. The main guard rushed out from the station and approached the two, "What happened?"

One of the guards spoke through the mechanical speakers of the helmet while seeming to struggle holding one of the brutes arms, "This one killed the other guy. He was the only one on the ship. Do we have a holding cell?"

The main guard looked at his comrade and tilted his head slightly to the left, "Holding cell? We don't have holding cells…"

The other two guards looked at each other for a second, before they released Hishima. The machine ally knocked the guard out with a swift straight punch to the face, sending his body straight to the floor. The guard who spoke took off his helmet, running a gloved hand through his blonde hair, "Well, this is not going as well as I hoped." Mikumo said as he looked around the dock.

Tenchi in turn removed his helmet, as he wore the other guard's uniform and gestured towards the ship to take off; they knew the dock would soon be swarming with guards, and did not want to risk more people getting hurt. However, as expected, Zaneko jumped from the door, slamming it behind him as she ship left to orbit around the station. Tenchi saw this and sighed as he looked around before speaking, luckily they were still alone, "Any idea which way they took Ryoko?"

"Not fully, I am assuming that they took the west elevator, seeing as how it is the one that just returned…Hishima, Zaneko, get those two before they can alert the whole place!" Mikumo gestured to the two others as he started to head towards the elevator shaft as well, now he noticed the Jurai log the two guards had with them; this was the wing they took Ryoko down. Mikumo readied his swords, yet it was pointless for the two he had asked to handle the guards, were able to do so quicker than Mikumo.

* * *

Mikumo signaled for Tenchi to hurry up, it was clear that Zaneko and Hishima can keep things at bay while they searched for Ryoko. Tenchi nodded and joined the Kuramitsu in the elevator, just as the alarm sounded above their heads. Zaneko turned around after Hishima tapped his shoulder, and brought his attention to the guards coming; some carried staffs, some with swords, and even a few carried rifles. The last thing Tenchi saw of the two before the elevator forced him out of view, was the two preparing themselves for a fight.

The elevator ride itself, was short, Tenchi could easily feel how fast the shaft moved towards its destination. Mikumo had explained that once they got down into the prison itself, there would be little in terms of guards, and if Mori would hold up her part, they would be able to keep the elevator shaft down here with them. Once the ride was over, Tenchi stepped out with Mikumo into the dimly lit corridor, the Tenchi sword in his hand and ready as they looked down the aisles.

Mikumo suddenly pointed down the left corridor, gesturing towards two guards who were inspecting a cell near the end of the hallway. Mikumo shouted at Tenchi as they headed down towards the guards, "Can't hurt to start this way."

* * *

Back up in the hanger, Zaneko and Hishima did the best they could to hold back the guards. Fists flying from all front of the fight, Zaneko dodged whenever a staff or sword came by his way and attempted to do the same to bullets. Hishima took whatever tried to hit him, being made of much tougher material than the weapons were designed for, not to mention that due to his programming, each hit and fight helped Hishima only get stronger. The two worked their way through the ranks of guards, slowly thinning out any kind of security the station might have had.

Zaneko panted, as he whipped a thin trail of blood from the corner of his lips. Hishima stood ever vigilant beside his friend when they notice the remaining guards actually backing off from them. They stood there, and both seemed confused when the guards seemed to even relax, then almost at the same time, both realized the problem. Right in front of Zaneko stood a skinny young man, swords strapped all over his back and sides, and smirked as Zaneko talked back at his now more distant counterpart, "Fast."

"And Impressive," Hishima said at he looked up at his own opponent; a tall, bulking giant, who smirked as well as he cracked his knuckles. The two looked at their perspective challengers, and waited to see who would make the first move. It was at that thought, that Hishima saw a dagger latch out towards Zaneko from his scrawny opponent, and almost as if in sync, the giant in front of Hishima brought his fist up above his head; he was aiming to swing them down onto Hishima.

* * *

Mikumo was able to subdue the guards, as Tenchi pulled a small communicator out of the heavy uniform. Tenchi brought it up to his lips as he looked over the prison door and read off the number he found, "Thirty-seven." Tenchi stood there as he waited, and looked back at Mikumo to make sure he was doing fine.

Soon enough, the cell door propped itself open from a disabled lock; Mori was beginning to make herself more useful then Tenchi had first imagined. The large door slid to the side, and revealed the small cell to Tenchi. As Tenchi protruded his head into the cell, he was greeted by Ryoko's sword to his neck, obviously under the impression that Tenchi was simply another guard. However, the angry in Ryoko's eyes died in the same instant she recognized Tenchi, her energy sword vanished as she embraced Tenchi, her arms clenched tightly around his neck as Mikumo spoke from behind them, "Can we get going? No offense, you can gladly do this on the ship, but we are currently on a prison with everyone wanting to kill us."

* * *

Zaneko and Hishima stood on their knees, panting as they looked at the two odd guards, who were out maneuvering Zaneko and his friend and, in turn, slowly beating them. Hishima had bruises over his partially mechanical body, while Zaneko had a large gash down the side of his forehead, which bled profusely. The duo stood there, and watched as the only guards who could hit them consistently, seemed to mock the two. Zaneko tapped his friend, who looked at him as Zaneko spoke, "I have a plan, follow my lead, and see if you can get that brute fully focused on you."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Hishima said as the two of them rose back to their feet, and took off in opposite directions. Biggs grinned as he reached out to swat Hishima with his mighty arm, and in the process turned his back to Blades as Biggs' smaller counterpart took a large dagger and reached out to stab Zaneko. That was when the two put there plan into action; Hishima side stepping out of Biggs' reach, which caused the giant to try and stretch out further. Zaneko in turn leapt out of the way of the dagger at the last possible microsecond, which left Blades zero time, and his blade went straight into the back of Biggs.

As the larger of the two guards screamed out; and the smaller attempted in vain to pry his knife from his friend, Hishima leapt into the air above the guards. He stretched out his right leg as he started to fall back down, which caused his metallic heel to fall—with the aid of gravity—square on Biggs' head. The force was enough to shove both of the two towards the floor, and with the added weight of Biggs, the two were sent through the metallic flooring and crashed on the cold ground of the moon, unconscious.

Zaneko continued to pant lightly as he nodded at Hishima; that should knock those two out long enough for them to escape. The two of them heard the elevator doors open up, and was relieved to see Mikumo and Tenchi, each helping Ryoko to move with their shoulders. Hishima turned towards the remaining guards and extended the blade-like appendages on his elbows; that was the final act they needed to finally retreat back into the station. The five of them headed back to the ship as quickly as they could.

When finally all of them were aboard, and Mikumo was the only one remaining at the entrance, he turned and said, "Hang on, I still want to know why they took Ryoko." He jumped off the ship and hurried towards the front desk, ignoring the pleas of his friends to come back. It was at that point that they all felt the surge of power, and heard that wail from the station.

Everyone was at a lost to the cause, and that was when they say the smoky shadow forge its way from the back of the station and manifested itself before Mikumo. Pale, long fingers came from the shadow, and its ebony shroud seemed to peel from its head, showing an equally pale face with three black eyes. This seemed to fit the description of the one who killed the king, Kain.

Suddenly, Zaneko's voice shouted when he saw Mikumo prepare his energy swords, "What the hell you doing? Get back here!"

Mikumo turned towards his friend, and seemed to give him a soft smile, "Zaneko, old friend, Take care of Washu," Mikumo said, then shouted at them all, "Get out of here! I'll hold him off!"

Zaneko was stiff from his words, he did not even seem to be alive as the door of the ship close and they started to move. What was there to do? If they rushed out there, chances were good only more of them would die. The last sight Zaneko saw of his friend was of him leaping in the air, the sword in his left hand aimed in a swinging motion with the right one seemed aimed to penetrate through Kain's middle eye.

They all sat in the main room of the ship, waiting. All silent, no one of them willing to speak as they all looked at the station, hoping they would get some sign to turn back and pick Mikumo up. Then, Zaneko's voice finally came up, "The power I felt from that creature is gone, it just stopped, it's most likely dead…" However, before there could be cheers, Zaneko's hands went up on his face, where a single drop of clear liquid slipped between his fingers, "The same…is true for…for Mikumo."


	7. Chapter 7

Mikamo Kuramitsu walked down the ship's hall; in his arms was a pale Kuramitsu babe. As he reached for the nursery, he was quickly joined by a pale raven haired soldier, who started to speak in a hurry, "If you permit me, Kuramitsu-Sama, I would like to a say a word on the situation."

Mikamo seemed to ignore him as he reached the nursery, and laid the babe down in a small crib, "I know what you are going to say, Zaneko. You don't like the situation."

Zaneko had been rubbing his chin until his commander remarked, "That's putting it lightly. An affair with the head of the Kuramitsu family is enough of a political nightmare, but for sakes man, she is a respected scientist! What if she speaks out? How are you even going to explain a pale Kuramitsu?"

"I'm not, Zaneko, he is my son. I don't have to explain anything," Mikamo said as a matter-of-fact as he turned to leave the sleeping baby in the nursery, "Besides, she won't say anything."

Zaneko shook his head as he followed the family head, "The war is going poorly, sir, I can say with almost certainty that the Kuramitsu family will not win."

"I know things have not been going well for us since the beginning. The king has purposed a seize fire, I can only assume what kind of amends he'll ask for, but it would be better than to continue to order my people to die," Mikamo said as he tossed a smile back at the buzz headed soldier.

Zaneko had been with Mikamo nearly since his own birth, Mikamo never asked about his lack of aging. He only assumed it was through Zaneko's strong religious practices. Zaneko once said he simply showed up where he was needed, the Choshin usually knew where he was needed. That reminded Mikamo of something, "What do the Choshin think of this?"

"Well, in terms of the war, they all are for Jurai, they assume you started it. One though took notice of this little affair and how it was handled, and doesn't approve," Zaneko said as he continued to follow Mikamo to his own quarters, "So, what's his name?"

Mikamo looked back at the nursery and sighed; he knew the name the child's mother wanted to give him, "Mikumo."

"At least it's easy to remember," Zaneko said as he crossed his arms.

"Zaneko, now that the goddesses are against me, I doubt how much longer I will live. If I should die before my son, I wish you to watch over him," Mikamo said as he stood in the doorway of his quarters.

Zaneko was silent, he knew the head was going to ask that, and had prepared a response, "Is that an order, Kuramitsu-Sama?"

* * *

Zaneko was in Mikumo's quarters of the ship. Sprawled about the oak desk were several documents and digital recordings. The immortal rested his head in a small clearing on the desk, and closed his eyes as those memories swarmed back to him. He knew Mikumo since his birth, was there when his father died, and was there when he died. His eyes darted across beneath the lids as he kept going over the thoughts in his head.

Zaneko lazily opened one eye when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw the child goddess, Washu, enter, her face as solemn as Zaneko's was. Zaneko sat back up at the desk, rubbed the palm of his hand over his face and looked around the desk before he spoke, "Mikumo did not have much to leave, what would have normally been given to the family head has already been passed on. He did leave a few little things to everyone else though."

"That's good, I guess," Washu replied as she moved over to the desk, and moved the chair at the opposite end so that she could sit by Zaneko. She sat and looked down at the ground, "It seems odd, I thought he had died long ago, seeing him still alive was…tremendous, but his death…I almost want to say I've adapted to it. After going so long under the impression he was dead, or maybe the fact we had already lost someone so close to us."

"Yeah…Fredsin killed Noike didn't he?" Zaneko said as his eyes started to open up more and dart around his scenery, he had suddenly gone deep into thought.

Washu noticed the odd tone Zaneko now talked with and looked up at him, "Hm?"

"Yeah…and when Fredsin returned he brought Kagato back with him…around the same time Naja Akara was found…You told me, that Noike had Kagato's cells in her, and that Kagato's female half was in her."

Washu seemed to vaguely grasp what Zaneko was thinking, "Wait, are you saying-"

"How would Kagato's female half get inside of another person's cells?" Zaneko asked as he interrupted Washu, "Even if Dr. Clay had access to those cells, there was no possible way someone of his intelligence could have put them within Noike, he might have contained them but couldn't put them there…Every time Fredsin came after us, it was in some fashion related to Kagato…"

Washu suddenly spoke up, "Wait a moment! You're saying that Fredsin intended those attacks to be linked and for us to find out? For what reason?"

Zaneko brought his hand up to his face, now sitting up and his elbow rested on the desk, "It could have been random, but Fredsin knew about Kain, able to seal a creature of that power up. What if he also knew about the Counter-actor? Maybe he knew Kain's appearance would bring the Counter-actor, and was trying to tell us…"

"Tell us what Zaneko?"

"…What did you see, Fredsin?" Zaneko said as he fell silent while he pondered. Then, his eyes lit up as a smile was produced on his face, "I've got it! I don't know if Fredsin was trying to tell us something or not, but this does give me an idea! Washu, we might be able to seal the Counter-actor away. If there is a silver lining in Mikumo's death, it is that this plan came to mind."

Zaneko gave Washu a tight hug as he rushed to his feet and raced towards the door, "Get a hold of Naja, tell her to meet us at Jurai, also inform Yume. If I am right we will need all the brains of the universe to pull this off…yes, with Tenchi's powers as the anchor. Washu, we just might be able to pull this off," With that said, Zaneko raced down to the cockpit, to convince the pilot to head for Jurai.

Washu sat there stunned. She finally broke a small smile. Even though she still mourned for her son, it was easy to see why he would risk himself to stop Kain, and now if his death could help stop the Counter-actor, the better. She slowly got to her feet and brought up her holographic computer. She had been looking for an excuse to call Naja.

* * *

Ryoko sat up in her own room, her face contoured into a rarely seen expression of sadness. She kept Ryo-Ohki in her lap; her hand over the small creature's head. Ryoko did not even look up when she heard the door open, but was surprised when she heard Ayeka's voice, "I'm…I'm sorry."

Ryoko finally looked up as Ryo-Ohki finally left Ryoko's lap to return to Sasami, who stood behind her sister. Ayeka tried to speak again, but could not seem to find the right words. After this moment of embarrassment, Ryoko stood up from the bed and walked over to Ayeka, her face hardened again since the princess had came into the room. Openly, Ryoko embraced Ayeka, clenching her arms around Ayeka's neck and rested her head against Ayeka's. Before the two princesses left, Ryoko whispered one sentence into Ayeka's ear, "Thank you."

Ryoko was about ready to return to her bed when she heard the door open again. This time she turned around and saw Tenchi standing there. Ryoko was suddenly over come by the sight of him, that she reached out and clang to him. With Ayeka, she came to finally accept the princess as a friend, and was willing to show it; with Tenchi, she still retained those feelings for him, and now he saved her, but at the same time the man she came to call brother, was killed.

Tenchi did not seem to react to Ryoko. He knew she needed comfort; that was all hurt women really needed, comfort from their pain. Tenchi was thus not surprised when he heard her muffled sobs against his shirt, and felt the wetness from her tears cling to his shirt. He reached up and placed his hand on her head, letting his fingers sink through her cyan mane till they rested against her scalp.

Ryoko finally looked up at Tenchi, through her watery eyes; her fingers tightened their grip on his shirt as she tried to speak. "T-Tenchi…Please stay."

Tenchi nodded, though more in confusion. He had not seen Ryoko this upset in a long time. She had show emotion at one point, but that was more from Zero then her. Then there was that time when she worked to try and repair the Kimono that belonged to Tenchi's mother after she ruined it. It was in this moment, that Tenchi saw the clear desire for comfort Ryoko had wanted for so long, and made Ryoko his first kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Back on the planet Jurai, the royal family was in disarray. It seemed that, at one point or another, every member of Jurai had tried to claim themselves as the new head. Some debated that since Funaho was Azusa's first wife, she was now the queen. Other would have said that an older member like Seto should be put in charge, until the matter was resolved. It all was enough to make Misaki Jurai's head ache.

Misaki had grown hard since Azusa's death. The once cheerful woman now dreamt of how she would deal with her husband's killer once he was caught. She had grown sure that the Kuramitsu family had some part in it; maybe finally they had formed retaliation for the war so long ago. Mikumo was not a part of it, Misaki had studied his face when they met, he was sincere. Mikumo would not have the capability to strike so hard against the Jurai.

Misaki shut herself in her room, and sat at a rather modest vanity in the corner of the bedroom. She rested her head against the wood finish as she thought. Misaki knew someone had to have killed Azusa…and the simple fact that no one seemed willing to deal with it, enraged her. Everything about the situation enraged her, to a point where she did not even want to see Funaho. At this moment, for the only time in a long time, Misaki wished to be alone.

As Misaki's head was against the wood, the Jurai heiress found even her long blue hair annoying. She kept trying to push it aside out of her view, only to have some other random bang fall back into place. Misaki suddenly sat up and snatched a scissors off the vanity and stabbed at the bangs.

Funaho soon entered Misaki's room, she had grown worried that the woman she saw as a sister had not came back to the meeting. As she walked over to Misaki's vanity, she noticed the small pile of hair gathered around the floor. Funaho carefully walked closer to the person in the chair as she slowly placed her hand on Misaki's shoulder, "Misaki?"

The blue haired woman kept still, but there was the faint sound of a tear falling onto the desk, "Do…you like it…onee-sama?"

Funaho looked at Misaki's now short hair, and noticed that the front bangs were longer than the rest, "It is different, but we will discuss your hair in the morning. It has been a long day, here lets get you into bed, okay?"

Misaki nodded as she stood up, with Funaho's help and went over to the queen sized bed, and pulled back the purple sheets. Misaki loosened her kimono and let it fall to the floor as she heard Funaho speak from behind her, "I'm sorry, this seems to be the only one you have."

Misaki turned back and saw Funaho holding a black night gown, with red lining. Misaki sighed but took the gown anyway and slipped it on, "It's fine, onee-sama." Misaki then got underneath the sheets, and pulled them over her self, "Do not worry onee-sama, go on with the meetings."

Funaho watched Misaki relax in the bed. Misaki seemed to fall asleep quickly, so Funaho left her in peace. Misaki had been acting strangely even since Azusa's death; cold, distant. Funaho had tried talking to her, with little success. Funaho had started to worry, Misaki was normally so active and joyful; Funaho barely even recognized her anymore.

As soon as Funaho left, Misaki opened her eyes again. The emotional pain she felt started to turn into a physical one. However, through the pain, Misaki slowly seemed to grow more contempt with the changes about her. She was adapting to her surroundings, but there was one physical change she was glad Funaho did not realize. Misaki reached up to where usually two dots were on her brow; now there was a black spot that seemed to pulsate. Misaki lowered her hand and curled up in the sheets, her eyes grew hard. She started to blame the Choshin for Azusa's death.

* * *

Once they landed, Zaneko was eager to get off the ship. Over the course of their trip, Zaneko had grown more confident that his plan could work; the only doubt he had was if he was underestimating the Counter-Actor. If she was stronger than Zaneko thought, she might be able to override the locks he purposed. Zaneko was nearly jumping out of the ship as he spoke, "Told her to meet us down at the old academy site. We should-"

Zaneko found himself stopped short, as he found a soft, yet forceful hand slammed against his face. Zaneko looked up between two fingers and sighed as he saw the source of the hand, Seto Kamiki Jurai. Zaneko feigned a smile as he slowly pried his face from her hand, "Hello there, Seto-Chan. Fancy you are here to greet us. Isn't it?"

Seto merely stood there, hard-faced as she looked over the small party at the gate, "Heard Second Correctional was attacked. Care to explain, Zaneko, why this ship came from that direction?" Seto said as she formed a devious grin, leaning more into Zaneko's face.

"Second Correctional? Attacked?" Zaneko said, as he nervously smiled back.

Seto merely continued to stare down at Zaneko, ignoring the group behind him as she forced a smile that did little to hide the fact she was annoyed, "Well, if you did have anything to do with it, you might be glad to know I am having Mikumo's body shipped back to the Kuramitsu."

There was no hiding it from each other, for a split moment, there was a mutual understanding between Zaneko and Seto. An understanding that had started years ago, and only now—In a moment where neither had anything to say—came full circle. Seto knew they were at Second Correctional, and Zaneko knew Seto would have sent an explanation to the Kuramitsu that would not diminish Mikumo.

Seto stepped aside, gesturing to the group that they could leave, "Besides, Zaneko…I owed him. He…he eased a great deal; he showed us that…he brought Naja back. She's waiting for you guys at the old academy building. Something about having the equipment you need."

Zaneko nodded at Seto and signaled Washu, Yume, and Hishima to follow him, "Will we have any problems if the rest stay here?"

Seto turned and started to leave the ship as she spoke without looking at any of them, "As long as Ryoko doesn't leave, no."


	9. Chapter 9

Misaki's eyes shot open. She continued to lay in bed, her eyes looking out against the walls as her mind raced. There was something, something strong. She had sensed something new, something she did not like. She sat up in the bed as her eyes focused; her lids hardening in intense hate-filled surprise. She rose out of the bed and walked over to the closet, and pulled back out a clean royal kimono; her eyes, emotionless and hard, as she slipped on the clean clothes.

As Misaki stepped out of her chambers, the two guards stationed at the door had to take a double glance at her highness—they had not heard that Misaki had cut her hair—she seemed to be a different person. The guards looked at each other for a moment, and decided to question Misaki, see if there was some cause for her hardened appearance. Both stepped forward to follow Misaki as one tried to speak, his hand outstretched towards their queen, "Excuse me, Jurai-Sama…"

It happened fast, not even Misaki had realized just what she had done until well after the fact. The darkened Jurai queen continued on her way, the small amount of blood on her right finger tips dripped off onto the ground. She said nothing, and did not take notice as both guards fell over; their throats slit wide open in what seemed to be a single slash straight across the both of them. Misaki had been annoyed at their small request, and had acted on impulse; she would do so until she found out what caused this sudden power surge to reap across her jumbled mind.

Misaki had no more problems leaving the royal estate. In all likelihood, the rest of the guards were occupied with the two dead comrades, and were attempting to solve the cause of their murder. She did surprise herself by how easily she left the premises; it was almost as if she did not exist anymore, or that no one really could see her. Her hate, her angry, it permitted her to move unlike the others, to move in the space between spaces; to be outside of existence.

* * *

In the old building of the once great Royal Space Academy, the makeshift crew was hard at work. Naja continued getting their hardware set up, with Zaneko shortly behind her, setting up the programs they would need. Washu and Yume actually starting on the work, as Hishima stood by the closest window and Tokimi floating about the group. This was an extensive project, not only would they have to combine genetics and robotics to actually suppress a different being inside one, but they would have to do so in about an eighth of the time Dr. Clay had.

As soon as one was able to start a portion of this project, they did. There was no time wasted, they could not afford to waste time. They were lucky that they were able to refer back to a few of the surviving cells from Noike; however, they simply could not re-use those cells. Same principle, but for their purpose, the cells would have to be strengthened, and reprogrammed on a completely different genetic structure. It was at least a start, and that greatly helped.

For the next couple of minutes, they all worked feverishly, devoting all of their mentality and energy towards the task at hand. From the time the group left the ship to now, had been about two and a half hours, of constant work; and Washu grinned and turned away from the computer towards the working Zaneko, "Hey, you might want to see this."

Zaneko came over and hunched between Washu and Yume as he looked over the screen. Zaneko came to smile as well, as he noticed the stable mechanical cells showing how much they could withhold per cell. Zaneko let out a soft laugh as he looked at Washu, "This just might work. We just might…die." Zaneko said as he suddenly felt an overwhelming power approaching, "We are going to die."

The power source slowly hit the rest of the group, as the anxiety started to creep in. Now that they had created the cells to hopefully hold the Counter-Actor within Misaki, they now had to get them ready to inject into the queen. As Zaneko worked to prepare the injection, Tokimi blurted out, as she formed into a more mature body, "So, that's the Counter-Actor, huh?"

"I wish not, but then again, don't know anything else that would feel like that," Zaneko said, as he checked the recently filled syringe. He looked at the others as the powerful feeling grew stronger by the moment, "This might work, but we need to get close enough to her to inject it. However, if her clearly coming for us, I doubt if we will be able to surprise her long enough to get this in her. Here," Zaneko started to say as he handed the injection to Washu, and looked at Yume and Naja, "Take it and get back to the ship, all of you. Leave the planet and think of a plan, I'll try and hold her off."

Zaneko ignored Washu's protests as he raised his hand before Washu's face, a sign for her to listen, "She's looking for the Chousin, or at least something with the same power. If you and Tokimi stay here, she'll kill you and Yume, and Naja. Leave, I can hold her back for at least a little while," Zaneko spoke as he gave the small goddess an embrace, "Now go, out the back, that way she'll have to come through the building."

Zaneko turned from the group, going towards the doorway into their lab, preparing himself for the ever closing presence. However, as he waited, Zaneko heard shouts coming from behind him, and turned to see Hishima, standing beside him. Zaneko recognized the shouts as Yume's voice, "Hishima! Get back here you idiot! You'll get killed!"

Hishima simply stood, his face looking directly forward as he spoke, "This Counter-Actor threatens Master Yume. It would break my programming to run from it. Logically speaking, it helps Yume's chances of escape with the two of us fending the Counter-Actor off."

There was more shouting from Yume, but it was clear that Hishima was not going to leave. Zaneko forced a faint smile to his lips as he turned back to face the retreating group. He almost broke when he saw the combination of an angry frown, and yet watery eyes on Yume's face as Zaneko spoke, "Don't worry, Yume. I'll bring him back in one piece."

Yume finally joined the rest of the group in leaving, after she gave one final piece of advice to the two, "You better! I don't want to have to re-build him!"

* * *

Back on their ship, everyone was worried as well. Though the presence of the Counter-Actor was much weaker where they were, Tenchi seemed to take a turn for the worse. His head constantly ached since her presence was first felt; enough of an ache to make him feel nauseous and faint, his head broke into a sweat. Fredsin no longer plagued his sub-conscious, no longer could Tenchi question him, and none of the girls really could understand what he was going through; Tenchi, was all alone. He locked himself into his room, knowing full-well that the girls merely hung around at the door for any sign of life.

It was a similar experience to the one he felt during his fight with Z. It felt like dying, like something within him was trying to force its way out, and take his life with it. Tenchi's eyes were shut from the pain as his head felt like splitting open; Tenchi felt like he was going to die, right here in this room. Yet, before his closed eyes, a scene played out once more in his head. Back when he confronted Z, he did die. That was how he met that girl, helped Noike, yet there was always one thing that bothered Tenchi. During that time, he saw someone who looked like him, yet had no features, he was completely white.

That was when the singularity occurred. No longer did the pain bothered Tenchi, no longer did he seem to feel anything. When Tenchi opened his eyes, he found himself still in his room, and he still could hear the girls on the other side. He pressed his hand to his chest and could still feel his heartbeat, and now seemed to relax. Fredsin once told Tenchi that only he could defeat the Counter-Actor, but not by direct conflict…had Fredsin known something? Was that the explanation for this sudden sense of…understanding?

Washu and the others quickly stumbled around the ship, in an attempt to find Tenchi, to find anyone. They finally found the rest of the girls crowded around one of the private quarters of the ship, all looking about as glum as Washu felt, "Where is lord Tenchi?" Washu asked, still holding the syringe tightly in her hand.

It was Ayeka who spoke up, stepping forward towards Washu, "Resting, not long ago lord Tenchi fell ill; we are all very worried for him, Washu." Ayeka tried to explain, but found herself short of words as the door to Tenchi's room opened.

Tenchi stepped out of his room, and looked at everyone. He did not seem like the same man, it was almost as if the short period isolated in his room, had aged Tenchi. Not physically, in fact he seemed younger than before, but there was knowledge in his eyes. It was made all the more stunning when not only did the group notice the Tenchi sword stuck in his belt, but when he approached Washu, and took the syringe out of her hand as he whispered a few words to her.

No one even knew what to make of the situation. Tenchi simply walked past everyone towards the exit of the ship. As he did so, Washu fell to her knees, simply looking up at the ceiling as she sat there. It was Ryoko who first spoke, when Tenchi was out of their sights, "Washu…what did he say?"

There was a moment, when Washu did not respond. Tears rolled down her cheeks and yet she took no notice. She was awestruck, she finally was able to realize what Tenchi was, how he was able to do things mortals could not, how he had caused a dimensional rift during his fight with Z. Washu finally regained some of her senses as she tried to repeat Tenchi's words to her, "He said…do not follow…and that, he was going to finish this."


	10. The End

Misaki picked the bloodied body of Zaneko off the ground. Her hand clinched around his throat as Hishima started to pick himself up further away. Misaki had hit them hard, sending both of them through the window almost instantly. Zaneko had four large, deep slashes across his chest; tore his robe to pieces as his blood poured out, as he dangled in Misaki's tightening hand. Misaki's fingers seemed to dig into Zaneko's neck as she spoke, "Why do you try and stop me? You had no part in Azusa's death, the Chousin did. You and your friend over there will die for aligning yourselves with those evil creatures."

Hishima had finally got back onto his feet. As he panted he listened to Misaki's words as he curled his right hand into a fist. Hishima charged at the two, raising his fist up in hopes of striking Misaki before she could finish Zaneko off. However, Hishima found the force in his arm suddenly stopped, as Misaki's free hand now held his forearm, he did not even see the Counter-Actor move. Hishima did however feel the ever tightening grip on his arm, and was surprised when he felt Misaki literally rip his forearm off, breaking the elongated blade off his elbow.

Zaneko heard a sound that he recognized, but thought he would never hear, as Hishima screaming in pain. He watched Misaki toss the limb aside as Hishima held onto his new stump. Plasma and oil sliding between his fingers as Hishima feel back to his knees. Zaneko still tried to catch his breath as Misaki spoke coldly to his friend, "Stay put. I'll finish you off once I am done with this traitorous creature," Zaneko had no time to react as Misaki's hand came down on the bridge of his nose, letting go of him.

Zaneko ignored the blood pouring from his nose; he had too many injuries from just the past few minutes to focus on anything new. He tried to reach up, and hit Misaki with his left fist, but seemed to miss. He did not even hear the snap, but when he looked at his hand, found the wrist misshapen and his hand numb. Zaneko let his hand fall down to the ground as his glossy eyes looked up at Misaki, no emotion behind those eyes; he was willing to accept that this day might be his last.

Zaneko was knocked onto his back from Misaki punching his already broken nose. Zaneko coughed on his own blood as he forced his body to roll onto his hands and knees, he tried to get back up. However, he felt the heeled foot of Misaki weigh down on his back, keeping him pinned down as Hishima still struggled from the shock of losing his arm. It was at this point, that a young man's voice rose out from the background of their fight, "Misaki, stop."

Misaki lazily turned to face the source of the voice, and saw the distant figure of Tenchi as he made his way towards them. Zaneko once more tried to push against Misaki's heel to stand up, only for her to not only keep him down, but to kick Zaneko further away. Misaki the Counter-Actor walked over to Tenchi, meeting the boy a few feet away from the two she was fighting. Once they stopped, the two of them stared at the other, their eyes locked feverishly into each others.

Tenchi looked down at the syringe Washu had given him, and tossed it aside. He looked back up at Misaki, who had not moved since, and spoke, "That wasn't going to do much to you at this point."

Misaki's movements were fast, as the back of her hand whipped against Tenchi's face, swatting him away with hardly an effort as she looked back at Zaneko, "You traitorous gods had to even enlist Tenchi into your ranks? Have you no soul? You even broke down to turn my own family against us? No wonder you killed Azusa, he wouldn't join you."

Tenchi reached up to feel his burning cheek, but stood up without looking at Misaki. He wanted to strike against her, with the power he realized he had, Tenchi figured he could take her on. However, it was Fredsin's words that oddly enough kept him at bay. Fredsin had same attacking the Counter-Actor would be fruitless, sure, Fredsin likely did not know what Tenchi was, but maybe he knew something else. Perhaps, Fredsin knew more about the Counter-Actor that Tenchi and his friends did. All this, ran through Tenchi's mind as he took a few steps towards Misaki.

As soon as Tenchi started to walk, Misaki whipped her head back, and with a single step, was before Tenchi. Her face contorted into a growl, pure hatred racing through her very being as she started to ready for another strike with her hand. Tenchi took a deep breath, as he looked up at Misaki.

As Zaneko tried to watch, a familiar voice rang through his head, "Zaneko, what you are about to hear, does not leave this area."

Suddenly, Tenchi leaned into Misaki's form, and looked up her. With a gulp, he attempted his plan, and prayed it would work as he spoke to Misaki, "Love you."

Misaki was speechless, shocked, dumbfounded. She was in complete confusion over Tenchi's words, as he reached up and kissed Misaki deeply upon her lips. Keeping the bond together as the tense muscles in Misaki's face loosened, pulses of pure energy radiating off of their embrace, before a blinding light encased the entire area.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Masaki residence was getting ready for an afternoon meal. Ayeka assisting Sasami in getting the table prepared, Ryoko arising from her usual day-long nap, Tenchi coming in from the fields. The moment the food was placed on the table, everyone slowly made their way towards it, including Mihoshi, who seemed to appear just as everyone was looking away. Just as everyone was about to start eating, a voice rang from the stairs, "Oh! Sasami cooks the meals? I don't really like her cooking alone, but I have missed her food."

Misaki smiled happily at everyone as she came down from the stairs and sat at a recently emptied seat. However, Tenchi nearly choked on his noodles as he—along with the others—noticed just what Misaki was wearing; a red tank top tucked into tanned cargo shorts. She seemed almost oblivious to the fact until Ayeka spoke, "N-not to sound rude…but um…where did you-"

Misaki suddenly looked nervous as looked at her step-daughter, "Well…um, what clothes I had on me are being washed…and Ryoko's were the only ones that fitted."

"Now just wait a minute," Ryoko shouted out as he leaned over the table looking at Misaki, "Who said you could wear my clothes?"

Misaki's face tightened up as she tossed a malicious grin at Ryoko, "Didn't know I needed to ask."

Misaki's normal cheerful smile returned as Ryoko sulked back to her food. As the group continued to eat, a small robotic screen floated out of the closet door towards them. The screen flashed to life as Zaneko's bandaged face smiled out at them, "Hello everyone. Sorry if we can not join you, currently Yume is running an experiment on the anti-matter contractor, which means the door won't work. We will make it for dinner, sorry again."

"It's okay Zaneko, I'll save you guy's food if you want," Sasami replied.

"You are the best Sasami, but please, don't worry about it. Oh, and Misaki, the tests are showing improvement over your emotional-mental control."

Misaki blinked at the screen, "…eer?"

"In other words, keep doing what you are, and you won't freak out again," Zaneko said before giving a wave and turning the screen off, making the machine retract into the door.

Tenchi let out a sigh, before seeing Misaki out of the corner of his eyes leaning towards him, with a chopped piece of carrot trapped in her chopsticks, "Here…Tenchi, dear. You should really try this."

As Tenchi tried to keep out of the reach of Misaki's chopsticks, Ayeka suddenly shrieked at Misaki, "Mother!"

Misaki seemed to suddenly look at the others, blinking as she looked at everyone. Misaki merely tossed her gentle smile as she ate the carrot she tried to offer Tenchi. Life had somehow seemed to stabilized itself back to the Tenchi level of normality.


End file.
